Doppelgänger
by AngelaStoneWood
Summary: It has been exactly two years since Kanon was killed. A mysterious person appears to the church with a letter to bishop Labrador. But what exactly brings this person to church and why is she so interested in Teito?
1. Kanon

**A/N: This story is set to the time between Mikage's death and the bishop examination so Teito will be in the story too. Without saying anything else I'm letting you to read the new story about Kanon!**

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Teito realized that something was deadly wrong in the church. Razette wasn't singing like she usually did and bishop Labrador had disappeared somewhere. Everything else was just as always but the fact that Razette wasn't singing scared Teito a bit. He wasn't so disturbed about the fact that he didn't see bishop Labrador at all since he had the ability to completely disappear into the huge church. Teito thought that Labrador had gone to tend the flowers in some of the greenhouses like he usually did so Teito didn't think so much about it. He got concerned when he saw an overly serious Castor walking towards the greenhouses.

"Is something wrong, Castor-san?" Teito asked after he had caught up Castor's speed.

"I cannot find Labrador anywhere", Castor said with a worried look on his face and continued to himself: "Why does it have to be today?"

"Is something wrong with the day?" Teito asked.

"Yes", Castor said. "It has been two years since one person died here. She was extremely dear to Labrador. I'm worried that he might get stupid ideas when he's alone."

"Should I help looking for Labrador-san?" Teito asked.

"I think that we shouldn't split up", Castor said. "Just follow me."

Teito nodded and continued running next to Castor. They were heading to the Eastern greenhouse and since Castor was almost 30 cm taller than Teito, Teito practically had to run after Castor. They started climbing the stairs of the tower and after a while they finally reached the top where the greenhouse was. When they entered the room they saw that there was no danger to Labrador as he was sleeping next to a gravestone. Castor quickly walked to see if he was alright. Teito followed him and kneeled down in front of the gravestone. He couldn't read the name since the gravestone was almost covered with flowers.

"Who in the world would be buried up here?" Teito mumbled as he looked at the sad poem that was written on the gravestone.

"Kanon", somebody whispered behind him. He yelled out of surprise and turned around to see that it had been Labrador who scared him. He had crouched down and looked at the gravestone with a sad smile. He looked like he would cry. He touched the gravestone and suddenly an eerie sound filled the greenhouse. It sounded like a requiem and suddenly Teito realized that it was meant for the person in the grave.

"Was she born in here?" Teito asked suddenly.

"No", Castor said. "She was a bit like you, actually. She had escaped from the military because she had found out something about herself. We don't know it for sure but we think that she might have been a part of the Black Hawks."

"The Black Hawks… Do you mean the people who are under Ayanami's command", Teito asked while feeling slightly nauseous.

"That's right", Castor said. "She was killed by one of them."

"I'm… sorry", Teito mumbled while trying to recover from the shock of hearing suddenly things like that.

"It's all right" Labrador smiled sadly. "By the way, shouldn't you be studying for the bishop examination? It's after three weeks after all."

"That's right!" Teito said. "Please excuse me!"

Teito almost ran away from those two bishops. He went straight to the fountain where Razette lived. He sat on the edge of the fountain and looked at the water. He saw Razette swimming there without coming up to see Teito. Teito put his hand into the water and waited for Razette to come up so he could talk to her a bit. After a while Razette finally came up but she wasn't as cheerful as she usually was. When Teito asked what was wrong she just sang a sad little melody.

"Is something wrong, Razette?" Teito asked.

Razette looked down and then looked at the Eastern Greenhouse where was the grave of the girl who had been killed by the Black Hawks. Razette changed her face to one of a beautiful girl's and started singing a long and beautiful melody that was full of sadness.

"Is it about her?" Teito asked. "I mean the girl who is buried up there. Were you her friend?"

Razette nodded sadly and looked like she would start crying. Teito patted her head and smiled at her.

"I know that it hurts", he whispered. "It will get better. As long as you remember her it will be fine. I'm sure that she would want to see you smile."

Razette smiled a bit and sang a tiny melody for Teito. Teito smiled without realizing that there was a person behind him.

"Excuse me…" said the person behind Teito. He jolted up and slipped right into the fountain. The person who scared Teito tried to help him but Teito had sunk too much already. Razette quickly dove into the water to help Teito. She helped Teito to the surface and the person who scared Teito helped him up.

"Are you alright?" the person asked. She was wearing a black robe that had a hood which hid her hair and face. Teito saw a glimpse of lavender-colored hair under the hood.

"Y-yes", Teito stammered. "Um… Who are you? You don't seem to be living around here."

"Well, I'm actually from the 5th district", the girl said. "I met a person there who told me to deliver a letter to a bishop who is called Labrador."

"I can show you the way!" Teito said and started walking towards the Eastern Greenhouse. "Do you know why this person cannot come here?"

"He broke almost his whole ribcage so he cannot move right now", the girl said. "My adaptive family is taking care of him but he told me that this letter just needed to be delivered as soon as possible so I came here."

"I hope that this person will be able to move again someday", Teito mumbled as he started climbing up the stairs.

"Oh, he will", the girl said. "He has one amazing life force. He's healing surprisingly fast."

"That's good to hear", Teito laughed and continued climbing. It took only five minutes for the duo to climb up and reach the giant greenhouse on the top. When Teito opened the door he saw that Frau was also in the greenhouse. He turned around and looked suspiciously at the girl who was behind Teito. The girl looked at the grass and wouldn't show her face to the three bishops. She whispered to Teito that she had been advised to not say anything to the bishops before they had read the letter. Teito repeated everything that the girl had said and the girl gave the letter to Frau who passed it to Labrador.

Labrador quickly opened the letter and read it. His hands started shaking and the shaking just increased the more he read the letter. After he had read the letter he folded it and passed it to Castor. He inhaled deeply and looked at the girl.

"You can remove your hood now", he said with a shaky voice.

Teito turned around to see the girl removing her hood and taking off the robe she was wearing. Under the robe she had a black coat with golden edgings. She also wore black trousers and white boots with long silver shoelaces. The clothes didn't shock Teito as much as the girl's face did. She looked like a younger female version of Ayanami with few differences in her appearance. Her eyes were much kinder than Ayanami's and she was much shorter than him. Teito withdrew a bit when Labrador spoke again.

"Welcome back, Kanon."

* * *

**So, what do you think about this? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Setting off

**A/N: Here's the chapter 2 for this story! We meet Shade and Svida again so please remember that they are not my characters. They belong to Daxelli and I'm using them with a permission.**

**Without any complicated explanations, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kanon smiled a bit before turning to see Teito. He was shaking in fear and the three bishops didn't even realize it. Kanon sighed and tried to touch Teito's shoulder to make him calm down a bit but he almost ran away to the other side of the greenhouse. He was panting and Kanon could see from his face that he was scared. She didn't even have to hear all of his thoughts to realize that he thought that she was from military and that she was going to get him back to the military. She sighed again and shook her head in defeat.

"I don't have any connections to the military anymore, Teito", she said. "I escaped from there over two years ago. They thought that they had killed me but somehow I'm here now."

"What do you mean by somehow?" Teito asked warily.

"I don't know what happened after I died once", she said. "I just remember waking up in the 5th district two years ago. I apparently got younger too since I was only sixteen when I woke up."

"Lance has explained almost everything here", Castor said. "But right now we cannot tell you much. You must stay in the church at least for few weeks since the military is searching for you. Someone saw you and reported to the military."

"I will stay here as long as I don't have to wear the sister dress", Kanon said.

Labrador smiled and Castor chuckled. Frau took that opportunity to ruffle Kanon's hair which led to a very painful punch on Frau's gut.

* * *

_Something is wrong_, thought Konatsu Warren, major Hyuuga's begleiter and the only human in the Black Hawks. _Ayanami-sama has been very silent and cold for few weeks in a row and major seems to be in bigger danger than he usually is when he annoys Ayanami-sama. And when I asked about it from major he pretended to be so interested of the document he was holding even though I saw that he wasn't reading it at all._

Konatsu looked at his teammates who were all gathered in the office doing things they usually did. Captain Katsuragi was doing paper work and occasionally reading a book. Colonel Kuroyuri was eating and occasionally doing some paper work with Haruse's help. Major Hyuuga was slacking off with a lollipop in his mouth. Konatsu suddenly felt an urgent need to make the slacking major work a bit since the pile of paper in front of Konatsu was increasing with an alarming speed. Just when Konatsu was about to yell at the major the door to the room opened revealing Ayanami with another person.

When the person entered the room major Hyuuga was the first to react. He tried to say something but accidentally got his lollipop into his throat which almost led to chocking. Konatsu quickly ran to help him. Captain Katsuragi looked at the person and accidentally dropped half of his paperwork to the floor. When Kuroyuri looked at the person he yelled out of shock and started crying. Haruse lifted him up and tried to calm him down.

"What kind of sorcery is this, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked when he finally managed to remove the lollipop out of his throat. "She cannot be alive after what you did to her!"

"This is not Kanon", Ayanami said coldly. "This is an exact clone of her that was made to make sure that we could have her assassination skills even if she would die on battlefield. We are going to use her to recapture Kanon."

"But she is dead", Katsuragi said. "We cannon recapture a dead person."

"Actually she is not dead", Ayanami said. "She was spotted in the 5th district. We were ordered to recapture her for interrogation."

"So are we going to the 5th district?" Konatsu asked.

"Yes", Ayanami said. "It's practically impossible for her to get away from the 5th district without any identification papers."

"But what if she got away?" Hyuuga asked. "Would we have to look for her around the whole country?"

"We would just have to ask people around there", Ayanami said. "Someone must know. We can just ask her adaptive family."

_Ayanami-sama's ask sounds scary_, Konatsu thought. _Knowing what happened to that Mikage boy, I wouldn't be surprised if Ayanami-sama would massacre a whole city to find her. He was almost as devoted to find her as he is to find Teito Klein._

"Konatsu~! You're spacing out!" Hyuuga said while waving his hand before Konatsu's face.

"Oh… Sorry", Konatsu said quickly. "How much time do we have until departure?"

"There's one hour", Hyuuga said cheerily. "Be sure to be ready by then!"

* * *

Kanon had finally managed to explain everything to Teito with the help of Castor, Labrador and Frau. Teito was sitting on the grass and trying to understand what he had heard just now. He just couldn't understand that the girl who was standing in front of him was Ayanami's younger adaptive sister. He had thought that Ayanami was a completely heartless person but from what Kanon had told him he had started to understand that Ayanami was also human with feelings.

"Are you alright, Teito-kun?" Labrador asked. "You're a bit pale."

"I just don't understand", Teito said quietly. "How could he have been so different with you around?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell this to you", Kanon whispered, "but he wasn't always as scary and murderous as he is now. He used to be a very nice person but after the Raggs war everything changed. We lost a comrade and he… I don't know what happened but he became so scary after that. He changed so much in one night. I really considered escaping few times."

"Were you scared?" Frau asked.

"Anyone would be after seeing things like that", Kanon said and sat down next to the gravestone. She held her legs to her chest as she remembered all the things about her past life. "He lost it once before me and I really had to hide for the whole night. You don't know how much it scared me seeing my dear older brother becoming like that."

Suddenly there was a sound of someone running up the stairs. Kanon instantly looked at the door when it was opened with a loud voice. It revealed a red-haired sister and a red-haired bishop who had a scar on his face. Kanon's eyes widened when she saw the duo and the red-haired sister started crying. She sobbed something in a foreign language and Kanon smiled sadly. She stood up and walked to see the girl better. She ruffled the girl's hair and whispered something to her. After that the girl looked at Kanon and then hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much!" the girl cried.

"I'm sorry", Kanon said with a low voice. Then she craned her arm and tried to touch the bishop's head but she could only touch his forehead.

"You're too tall, Shade", Kanon said with a reproving tone. "I can't ruffle your hair like I used to."

"I'm glad about it since you always made my head look like a bird's nest", the rad-haired bishop said.

"Stop it, Shade", the sister said. "Aren't you glad that Kanon is here?"

"I'm glad, Svida", the bishop said, "but she was the one who started this!"

"How did you find out that she's here?" Labrador asked curiously.

"Razette told us", Svida said. "She was so cute when she did all that dancing and face-changing."

Kanon laughed at Svida's story. No one saw that the flowers on the gravestone withered away.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what do you think about this!**


	3. I'm sorry

**A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter of this story! This chapter turned out surprisingly dark but I hope that you will like it!**

**I won't be able to upload tomorrow or the day after so there will be a tiny break in the updates. I'll update as soon as I can!**

* * *

It had been very cold in the 5th district that day. The Serlon family was having breakfast outside even though the weather was so cold that human bones could feel it. The Serlon family had no children living with them anymore since their oldest son had moved away to the 1st district and the youngest son had died in an accident with horse-carriages. They didn't have other biological children but they had taken in a wounded girl whom they had found two years ago. Their life had been peaceful with the girl. The three had loved each other as a real family even though their adaptive daughter had many severe mental illnesses because of memory loss and trauma.

A month ago the Serlon family had taken in a wounded bishop. It was rumored that the bishop's wounds had been the fault of the adaptive daughter. Few days ago the adaptive daughter had disappeared to deliver a letter to the great church in the 7th district. It was a huge surprise to everyone that the military came to question the Serlon family about their adaptive daughter.

"Why are you so interested about her?" Mr. Serlon asked. "She was abused and abandoned here! She has done nothing wrong!"

"She is a former assassin from the military", said the officer who had raven-colored hair and sunglasses on his face. "She escaped few years ago to the church where she was found. She escaped from the church and wounded a bishop severely when we found her!"

"That is not true!" yelled the bishop who was being treated by the Serlon family. "I knew her back when she lived in the church and I know that she was killed back then. The bishop who was wounded was wounded by someone from the military!"

"Where is she now?" asked a lavender-haired officer who was being followed by a lavender-haired girl.

"She went to the 7th district to deliver a letter", said Mrs. Serlon "She said that she would be there for few days so she might still be there."

"Fine", said the lavender-haired man and then said something to the girl in the Raggs language. The girl walked to Mr. Serlon and did something. A second after that his head fell to the ground in front of him. Mrs. Serlon screamed in horror and the bishop's eyes widened. After that the girl swung her hand and Mrs. Serlon's chest was pierced by multiple icy blades. When the girl turned to the bishop she saw that the bishop had disappeared. She asked something in the Raggs language but no one answered.

* * *

It was already evening when Teito walked down the stairs of the giant greenhouse. He was followed by the red-haired bishop and his sister whom he just got to know few hours ago. The red-haired duo was followed by Frau and Castor. The last ones in that mismatched group were Labrador and Kanon. They were the only ones speaking and Teito secretly thought that this must have been the most Labrador-san had ever spoken in the time Teito had been in the church.

_I feel like I'm an outsider in this group_, Teito thought when he finally got down and out of the door of the staircase.

"Why do you think so?" asked Kanon who had suddenly appeared in front of Teito.

"Well… It's because everyone here knows each other but I don't", Teito mumbled.

"Why do you think that you don't know everyone here?" Kanon asked. "Do you really not remember me?"

"What do you mean?" Teito asked. "I've never met you."

"But we have met each other!" Kanon claimed. "I remember seeing you in the military academy uniform! We even talked!"

"Do you mean that you were the same person who usually annoyed me and Mikage at the lunch break?" Teito asked. After Kanon nodded he yelled: "You can't be her! She was older than you! It's just impossible!"

"Remember that I got younger when I woke up in the 5th district, Teito", Kanon said. "I don't know how it happened but here I am."

"That's true, Teito-kun", Labrador said. "If she was her real age right now she would be around 25 years old."

"What?" Frau asked. "She would be older than me!"

Both Labrador and Castor started laughing while Kanon looked weirdly at Frau. Teito smiled and Svida hugged Kanon again.

"By the way, Teito, where is Mikage?" Kanon asked. Teito flinched a little.

"He's here", Teito whispered and showed Kanon a baby fyulong. "I don't know the exact details but Ayanami did something and it killed Mikage."

"I'm so sorry", Kanon said with a sad expression. "But I'm glad that he was able to return to your side as this baby fyulong." She shook Mikage's paw and smiled.

"Me too", Teito smiled.

"I think that we should go to eat or there won't be any food for us", said Frau. "You brats must be starving."

"I am not a brat, idiot", Kanon said and kicked Frau's back.

"Bishop Castor! There's a letter for you!" someone yelled.

"What can it be?" Castor asked. He took the letter from the boy who was delivering it. He opened it and read it quickly. His eyes widened for a second but his previous expression was back on his face before Kanon could look for the second time.

"Is something wrong?" Kanon asked.

"It's nothing, Kanon", Castor smiled. "I'll explain this after we've eaten."

The group went to the dining hall which was full of nuns and bishops. Some people came to greet Kanon when they recognized her and some waved at her. The supper was eye fish soup and Teito looked at Kanon with respect when she ate everything without flinching. When he asked how she did it she told Teito to not think about the eye and to think that it's only a fish. She also ate quite much of the edible flowers. After the supper the three bishops took Kanon to the fountain with Teito.

"What was the letter about, Castor?" Kanon asked.

"The letter was from Lance", Castor said with a dark expression. He inhaled deeply and continued: "He wrote that the Black Hawks visited your adaptive family's house and apparently they killed both Mr. and Mrs. Serlon. He wrote that they are looking for you and that you must stay here at any cost."

It took few minutes for Kanon to understand what had been told to her. When she understood it she realized that there was a lump in her throat and her vision was surprisingly hazy. She turned around so that no one but Razette could see her face. She let the tears flow freely as she opened her mouth.

"So… I need to stay here?" she said.

"Yes", Castor answered. "I'm sorry."

"They were… so kind", Kanon said suddenly. "I… I hope that they can remain together even after their death."

Labrador hugged Kanon and Razette sang a little requiem.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your opinions!**


	4. My precious person

**A/N: This chapter can be seen as a filler chapter but I think that this deserves an own chapter too.**

**I probably won't be able to upload tomorrow but maybe the day after... ;)**

* * *

_Why did I have to kill them?_ thought the girl whom Hyuuga had mistaken for Kanon. _They didn't do anything wrong. They were just standing up for their daughter. Their daughter didn't seem to have done anything wrong either. Getting hurt isn't wrongdoing in any way, right? The one who hurt the girl is the one who did wrong. But isn't that white-haired man hurting me too? Is he doing wrong too? Does he hate me?_

"Hey, you!" Hyuuga said to the girl. "Um… what should I call you? Doesn't Aya-tan call you anything?"

"Aya-tan?" the girl asked. "Do you mean that white-haired man who speaks to me in different language than to you?"

"Yes", Hyuuga mumbled. "Anyway, what should I call you? You have a name, don't you?"

"…I don't have one. I am a clone. Clones don't need one."

Hyuuga looked at the girl with a scared expression. Then he sighed and walked away. The girl looked after Hyuuga from where she was sitting. Then she turned around again and watched as the snow gently fell to the ground outside the aircraft.

* * *

Kanon had broken down very suddenly after hearing the news about her adaptive family. She hadn't been able to stay calm even for a minute before starting to cry hysterically. Labrador had tried to calm her down with the help of everybody but she just hadn't been able to calm down. When Labrador couldn't think anything else he asked Svida to prepare the guest room for Kanon while he lifted her up. She was still crying pretty hard and when Teito looked at her he thought that he saw something familiar in her face.

Labrador walked slowly away while carrying her. He noticed that Kanon was very light for a person in her age and height. When they arrived to the guest room he gently placed Kanon on the bed where she curled up like a little child who wants to have some warmth without a quilt. Labrador sat next to her and brushed away her bangs that were wet from her tears. She was shaking and hiccupping from the shock of her loss. Labrador lifted her into a sitting position before talking to her.

"Do you need something, Kanon?" he asked. "If you need something, I'll try to get it for you."

"Mother…" Kanon whispered. "I want to see her again…"

"I'm sorry", Labrador said with a low tone. "I can't get her here whatever I do."

"I'd still want to meet her", Kanon whispered. She leaned on Labrador's shoulder and let the tears fall. Labrador stroked her hair and held her hand. He knew that he couldn't do anything else for Kanon but he wanted to ease her pain somehow.

"Have you been eating well recently?" Labrador asked. "You're unusually thin and light."

"It depends on what you call eating well", Kanon chuckled dryly. "My adaptive family didn't have so much money so we always had to cope with too little money. I couldn't bring myself to eat more than they ate even though they wanted me to do so."

"Here you will get more food", Labrador smiled. "I'm sure that the Serlon family will be glad when they find out that you're living here."

"Probably", Kanon whispered. She held her knees close to her chest and continued: "But they won't be able to find out. They're already dead."

"You're a bit like Teito-kun when he came here", Labrador said with a gentle smile. "He was also denying everything about God just like you're doing now."

"I'm not exactly denying God", Kanon whispered. "I know about you and everything. It's just that I don't understand why am I always losing people who are dear to me…"

"I'm sure that those people have been happy with you", Labrador smiled. "Especially the Serlon family."

"I hope so", Kanon whispered.

"I think that you should sleep now", Labrador said. "You've had an extremely rough day."

"Can you… sing that song you always used to sing?" Kanon asked with a faint blush.

"Of course", Labrador said and started singing silently while Kanon curled up under the blanket.

"_**Please do not cry in the rain  
my dear  
you have been through so much  
in this cruel world…**_

_**I want to protect you  
my precious person  
I want to show you the meaning of 'love'  
for the future of this world…**_

_**For you, I want to find the truth  
of the sunset  
of all those flowers  
of love**_

_**For you, I will find the jewel  
which is known as love  
and the garden of glass flower  
which is known as love…"**_

When Labrador finished the song he saw that Kanon was fast asleep on the bed of the guest room. She wasn't crying anymore and she looked happy even though there were some traces of her tears. He smiled a bit at that cute scene and whispered in Raggs language:

"_I love you, my precious person._"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me your opinions!**


	5. Ei pidä vangita vapauden lasta

**Hello! I finally updated this! The name of this chapter means "The Child of Freedom Shouldn't be Imprisoned" or something along those lines in Finnish... It's actually from the Finnish lyrics of the song "You can't take me" from the movie "Spirit"... I recommend listening to it in Finnish... I also love the German and French versions...**

**By the way, c****an you guess what I mean by the name of this chapter? (There's actually a double meaning)**

**Without any more word games I'll let you read the story!**

* * *

It was 4 a.m. in the morning when Kanon woke up. She rubbed her eyes and realized that she was wearing a nightgown and that her clothes were on a desk next to her. She couldn't remember changing into a nightgown and she blushed a little. _Was it Labrador who changed my clothes_, she thought. She shook her head and took her clothes. She quickly changed into her own clothes and went down to the dining hall. She tried to look for Castor, Labrador, Frau or Teito but she couldn't find any of them. In their place she saw a person that looked like a splitting image of her image of younger Wakaba Oak. She walked to the place that was across from the boy and sat there.

"Good morning", the boy said.

"Good morning", Kanon said to the boy. "What's your name?" She took a croissant from a basket and poured some tea for herself.

"My name is Hakuren Oak", the boy said. "What about you?"

"…Kanon Serlon", Kanon said after a short pause. "I am the adaptive daughter of the Serlon family from the 5th district."

"It's nice to meet you", Hakuren said and shook Kanon's hand over the table. (This led to a broken teapot.) "Are you related to Bishop Labrador in some way?"

"I don't think so", Kanon said. "I don't really know about my real family."

"I'm sorry", Hakuren said. "Do you know bishop Labrador? He seems to be quite fond of you. He blushed very deeply when someone asked about you."

"Did he really?" Kanon asked. "Somebody probably teased him. He has a tendency to blush if somebody teases him."

"You seem to know him well", Hakuren smiled. "How long have you known him?"

"I've known him for only few months", Kanon said with a faint blush visible on her face, "but I feel like he's an older brother or someone I've known for years…"

"Do you love bishop Labrador?" Hakuren asked suddenly and almost caused Kanon to choke on her tea.

"I'm not sure", Kanon whispered. "I want to love him but if I do so he might die like Yukikaze did. I'm afraid of showing my love to anyone…"

"I'm sure that the God will show you the right way", Hakuren said with a kind smile. "No one deserves to live in confusion."

"…Thank you", Kanon mumbled. She stood up and left the dining hall. Kanon walked slowly to the church's garden in order to find Labrador. She wanted to ask something from him and she needed to do it as soon as possible. She was planning to go to the Houburg and inform the oldest son of the Serlon family about his parents' death. She also had a feeling that something was wrong with Labrador since he **never** blushed. Something in Labrador was always "with the fairies" and he never actually listened to people when they talked to him.

After looking for Labrador for almost half an hour, Kanon found him near the garden side of the church's backyard. She walked behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder which scared him and made his shoulders jolt up from the surprise. Kanon frowned and thought: _This is not Labrador. Labrador never gets scared even if I would hug him from behind… Who in the world is this?_

"Labrador" turned around and Kanon saw that this person was just like her clone. This "Labrador" was female and she had purple eyes that were just like Kanon's. Her hair was also the same color and shade as Kanon's hair was. Her only difference to Kanon was that she was in her mid-twenties. Kanon stepped back by few meters as she looked at "Labrador" with scared expression.

"Who are you?" Kanon hissed as she prepared herself mentally for a battle. "What have you done to Labrador?"

"That bishop is locked in the big greenhouse tower", "Labrador" said. "You need to come back to the military or they'll force me to kill you. I don't want to kill anyone anymore! They forced me to kill those two in the 5th district! I didn't want to do that!"

"You're the one who killed mother and father?" Kanon asked. She flipped few daggers out from her sleeve. Kanon threw the daggers but few seconds after that she realized that she had been thrown to one of the channels of the great fountain in the middle of the church backyard. She tried to get up but the channel was too deep and since she couldn't swim she was getting deeper. After fighting with water for a while, Kanon felt Razette's hands helping her up.

"T…thank you…Razette", Kanon coughed after Razette had helped her up. She stood up and tried to see where "Labrador" had gone. Kanon saw that "Labrador" had taken off the bishop robes that had hidden her military uniform. She had unsheathed her sword and she pointed it at Kanon. She had a sad expression when she looked at Kanon.

"I don't want to kill you", the girl mumbled. "Please come with me."

"What is your name?" Kanon asked suddenly. "I don't want to make the same mistakes that I made in the past so I want to know your name before fighting."

"…I don't have a name", the other girl said. "I am your doppelgänger. Doppelgängers do not have names."

"Then you'll be Ayame", Kanon said. "Please listen to me, Ayame. I don't want to fight you either but I don't want to go back either. I want you people to go back to Houburg before the church realizes that you're here. I don't want to have a full-scale war here!"

"I can't do that", Ayame said. She raised her sword and swooped at Kanon. Kanon was just about to dodge the sword when she realized that the sword had been stopped by something. When Kanon looked up she saw that someone had shielded her from the attack.

_Just like Yukikaze…_

* * *

**So, what did you think about this chapter? Please review! Otherwise I can't know what you think.**


	6. Jag finns kvar

**A/N: Sorry for the horribly long pause with the updates! *bowing frantically***

**Since I love using different languages with the names of the chapters, I decided to use a Swedish name for this chapter. I tried to translate it to English last night and then I just realized that I can't translate it with my limited knowledge but here's my try: It means something like "I still exist here" and there's a tiny left-behind-feeling... If there's a Swedish person who can translate it better, please feel free to correct me in a review!**

* * *

Kanon was in shock. She had started recalling everything about the Raggs war because of the person who had shielded her. The wound that person had got wasn't bad enough to kill him but the position had been just the same as in Raggs war. She remembered every second of Yukikaze's death. Kanon suddenly realized that the person who had shielded her was a redhead, not a raven like Yukikaze. The man who had shielded Kanon turned around and showed Kanon his trademark smile and eyeglasses. She saw that he was indeed in pain because of the wound on his rib but he would never admit that.

"Castor-san?" Kanon yelled in shock. "Why did **you** protect me?"

"When I realized that I couldn't find Lab anywhere, I just knew that you were in a trouble", Castor said with a wide grin. "And I knew that if I were to leave you in trouble, Lab would most likely kill me for that since he wouldn't be able to bear the pain of losing you again – OW!"

Ayame had removed her sword from Castor's rib and withdrawn a bit. Castor fell on his knees holding his rib. His expression told Kanon that he was really in pain and that the wound needed medical attention as soon as possible. _What should I do?_ Kanon asked herself. _My zaiphon isn't the healing one anymore. How can I help him?_

"Use your concentration on that clone, Kanon", Castor whispered. "I'll help you from behind."

Kanon nodded and stood up. She faced the clone whose sword was covered on Castor's blood. Kanon held three daggers in her right hand as the clone raised her sword again. The clone swooped again at Kanon but this time Kanon was ready and she threw her daggers at Ayame who couldn't dodge them from that distance. The daggers wounded her left arm and she was forced to drop her sword. Before she could do anything Kanon had walked in front of Ayame.

"Why are you doing this?" Kanon asked. "You don't have to listen to them. Just escape like I did. I'll hide you so that they can't find you!"

"That won't help", Ayame whispered and swooped at Kanon with her last strength. Her sword pierced Kanon's throat on her left side. Kanon realized that her throat was bleeding rapidly and that her vision was getting darker and darker. She fell on her knees while Ayame leaned over so that only Kanon heard what she whispered to her.

"Kill me, Kanon."

"I can't do that", Kanon whispered. "I promised not to kill any more people."

"You're bleeding too much, Kanon", Ayame said. "We have the same blood type so they can transfer my blood into you. Kill me with the most painful way you know. I want to get my punishment already."

Kanon lowered her face in defeat. She started forming manipulative zaiphon that entered into Ayame's body. Kanon tried to be as fast as she could but it still took some time from the zaiphon to stop Ayame's heart and kill her. When Ayame fell to Kanon's arms she whispered:

"You broke your promise, little Kanon."

Both girls fell backwards, Ayame already becoming colder and colder while Kanon was holding her wound and crying silently. When Castor tried to help her by lifting her up and carrying her to the hospital ward she took Ayame's cold hand. She wouldn't let it go and Castor just had to wrench her hand away from Ayame's hand. He lifted Kanon up and almost had to run to the hospital ward. Kanon was becoming warmer and she had started to mumble incoherent things. Castor could only understand that Kanon had said something about Labrador being in a greenhouse tower.

"Don't worry, little delinquent", Castor said as he ran to the hospital ward. "I'll get him out from there as soon as I've gotten you to the hospital ward."

* * *

White.

Everything was so white. Kanon didn't know where she was but she felt like she was in a place where she really belonged. She forced herself to get up and look around in this new place. This new place was very prickly so Kanon assumed that she was lying on grass. She looked around and saw that she indeed had been lying on a grassy field. The field was full of different kind of flowers and other plants. The scent of the field was indescribably beautiful and lovely.

_Labrador would love this place_, Kanon thought. She looked behind herself and saw a river. The river wasn't very wide or deep but something in it said to Kanon to not cross it.

_Maybe I can still soak my feet in the water for a bit?_

Just when Kanon was trying to remove her left boot she heard a faint voice. She turned around to see who or what had made that voice but she couldn't see anything. When she looked at the river again she finally saw it: A raven-haired man was standing on the other side of the river. His clothing was exactly the same as it had been in that fateful day ten years ago. He was still wearing his military uniform and it was still stained into his blood. There was also some blood on his eyeglasses. He looked at Kanon with fear visible in his eyes.

"Yukikaze!" Kanon shouted when the man shouted:

"Don't cross this river! You'll die if you put even your foot on the water!"

"What do you mean?" Kanon asked.

"If you're here, it means that your life is in danger in the living world!" Yukikaze said with almost broken voice. "I don't want you to die… You're so young… I'm sure that everyone wants you to live on… Just… Don't die…"

Kanon saw how Yukikaze was shaking on his knees. She was sure that he was crying but he'd never show his weak side to anyone. Just like Kanon's brother would never do.

"Where do I need to go then, Yuki?" Kanon asked. "Where do I go from here in order to stay alive?"

"Go as far away from this river as you can", Yukikaze said with a silent voice. "After that you need to break free from the shadows of old ghosts like me. You can get away only if you want to see someone from the living world… You need to let go of the old ghosts."

_He's just like Hyuuga…_ Kanon thought and started running away from the river. After thinking a bit, she turned around with a blush quite visible on her face and shouted:

"I still do love you, you airhead!"

Yukikaze waved to Kanon when everything started to fade away. After few minutes everything was already white and then it became black.

* * *

"She's opening her eyes!"

"This is a miracle!"

"She is alive! _She is alive!_"

Kanon opened slowly her eyes and almost immediately met Labrador's eyes. For few seconds both of them just stared at each other. Then Kanon suddenly hugged Labrador very tightly.

"You saved me, didn't you?" Kanon whispered and finally let her tears fall.

"It's alright, Kanon", Labrador whispered. "But I feel like somebody was staring daggers to my back."

Kanon looked behind Labrador and saw Shade's murderous expression. He really looked like he would kill Labrador if Labrador wasn't hugging Kanon. Kanon tightened her grip on Labrador's robe to show Shade that he wasn't allowed to kill anyone.

"I want to see Ayame", Kanon whispered.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I just had to end it here! And I just had to use Yukikaze...**

**About that river: The river I used in here is from the river of death in Japanese mythology (I don't know its real name. Again, if someone wants to correct me, please write it to that box below my text) It's believed that if someone would be in the verge of death they would see the river and some dead people whom they knew behind it.**

**Please review, otherwise I won't know what you think!**


	7. Jag blir fri

**A/N: I actually found out a way to update *evil laugh* You won't be saved from me!**

**This time the chapter name is Swedish (again, I think that I'm having a Swedish time...) The chapter name means "I'm becoming free" this time. There will be one or two chapters after this. I haven't decided yet...**

**I hope that the language won't be a disaster in this chapter. I didn't have any proofreading system this time.**

* * *

An awkward silence filled the whole room. Labrador's eyes widened and he lowered his face. Shade looked at Labrador murderously like everything would have been his fault. Castor who had been standing right next to Kanon's bed looked sadly at Kanon and ruffled her hair. Frau who had been standing next to the door sighed loudly and shook his head. He took Kanon's hand and started dragging her to the corridors and to the garden. When they arrived to the garden Kanon shook her hand away from Frau's. She glared at Frau and others who had been following them. Frau snorted and tossed Kanon's bloody coat to Kanon's hands.

"You can't meet a dead person, Kanon", Frau said with a disapproving tone. "I'm sure that you felt it when she died. You had the same DNA after all."

"Wait", Kanon said suddenly. "How do you know that? I haven't told about that to anyone. How can you know about that?"

"She was almost like your clone", Frau said, "so there was only two options. She could either have been your identical twin or a clone. Because you have no blood relatives she must have been your clone."

"It was actually Castor who said that to Frau", Labrador said silently. "We were discussing about that when you were sleeping. We couldn't think about anything else for who she might be."

"You were right, she was a clone", Kanon said after lowering her face. "They tried to persuade me to return to the military and she was ordered to kill me if I wouldn't go back."

"Then why is she dead now?" Shade asked. "She was ordered to get you back or kill you but now she is dead. If the military finds out about it they might come here and kill or hurt someone. Is that what you want?"

"Don't say things like that, Shade!" Labrador said angrily. "She's never hurt people because she would want to do that!"

"Remember that it was you who almost got killed the last time when she was here!" Shade shouted suddenly. "If the military comes here someone may really die this time! Are you really sure that she can stay here even though there is a possibility that someone may die?"

"Please calm down, Shade", Kanon said with a calming tone. "I understand that you are scared for Svida. I promised already that I will never let her get hurt. Don't you remember that?"

"You already got her hurt!" Shade roared and grabbed the collar of Kanon's shirt. "You died and got her hurt! Do you even understand how much she cried after you died?"

"You need to calm down, Shade", Castor said and put his hand on Shade's shoulder. "You are too violent when you get angry. You need to calm down and think through everything."

Shade snorted and let go of Kanon's shirt. He turned around and walked away as fast as he could without running. Kanon looked after him with a sad look on her face. She turned to Labrador and said:

"You were wrong with one thing. I have killed people with an intention and will to kill them."

Kanon smiled sadly and turned away. She almost ran to the Eastern Greenhouse. When she had reached the top of the greenhouse she carefully closed the door and walked to the gravestone that was standing in the middle of the greenhouse. She sat down next to the gravestone and carefully braided her hair. She took a pair of scissors from her pocket and started cutting her braid from the height of her neck. When she had finished she formed a flame to her left hand while she held the cut braid in her right hand. She carefully dropped her braid to the flame and let it burn to ashes. When the braid had burn down to ashes Kanon shed all the ashes on top of the gravestone. She leaned her head to the gravestone and let out a long sigh.

_I hope that you can be free, Ayame..._

The door to the greenhouse slammed open suddenly. Kanon's shoulders jolted up and she looked at the door with a scared expression. When she saw that it had just been Teito and Hakuren who had opened the door She relaxed a bit and stood up. When Hakuren saw her he stopped on his tracks and yelled:

"What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it", Kanon said bluntly. "I felt like testing out something new."

"But... It's so messy and all..." Hakuren stuttered and looked like he would start crying. "I'll clean the cuts a bit!"

"...Fine", Kanon said with an amused tone. "You really **are** an Oak..."

"Did you expect something else?" Teito asked and opened one of the books he had been carrying. Kanon took another and she saw that Teito had been carrying a huge load of Bibles with Hakuren. She started reading and realized that she had heard it somewhere before. When she thought back a bit she realized that she had been reading the Bible sometimes with the Serlon family. Tears started forming themselves into the corners of Kanon's eyes and she wiped them off.

_I can't cry now_, she thought. _I can't show weakness to them._

"T'm ready!" Hakuren announced. "Here's a mirror for you!"

Kanon took the mirror that Hakuren was holding and looked at it. Her hair was only a bit longer than Teito's on the side of her head. On the back of her head her hair was a bit shorter than Teito's hair was. For few seconds Kanon just stared at her reflection from the mirror before saying anything.

"I like this", Kanon whispered. When she realized that Hakuren and Teito were looking at her she added: "Even though I look more like Ayanami now."

Hakuren burst out laughing and even Teito smiled a bit. Kanon turned around and looked out of the glass walls. When she looked down she realized that she saw a familiar figure.

_Konatsu!_

Kanon opened one of the windows of the greenhouse and jumped down. When she stood up she saw that Konatsu hadn't seen her yet. She walked behind Konatsu and touched his shoulder lightly. Konatsu almost jumped up and looked at Kanon with fear in his eyes. Konatsu suddenly ran away from Kanon. Kanon started following him as fast as she could. Konatsu ran to the gate as fast as he could. Kanon realized that the gate was about to close. Konatsu just barely got out of the gate, leaving Kanon inside.

_Dammit! I can't let them get away now!_

* * *

**What did you think about this? Please review and tell me your opinions!**


	8. En mä tänne jää

**A/N: Hello! Here's the 8th chapter of my story! Two more and there will be ten (If I really continue my story that much...)**

**This time the chapter name is in Finnish! It means "I won't stay here" and it kinda suits Kanon in this chapter, doesn't it?**

**Without any more blabbering I present you the 8th chapter of "Doppelgänger"!**

* * *

Kanon just looked at the gate after it had been closed. She couldn't understand that she had just let Konatsu away from her grip. She turned around and almost bumped onto Shade's chest. Kanon looked at Shade with a sad expression while Shade's expression was scared. Shade suddenly took Kanon's hand and started dragging her to the garden of the church. The duo went to one of the shelters where Castor and Frau were usually playing chess. At that time there was no one so Shade and Kanon could chat there with no one eavesdropping.

"Were you going to go away because of what I said?" Shade asked suddenly.

"No", Kanon said before Shade could say anything. "I was chasing a person but he managed to escape..."

"Thank God!" Shade said with a long sigh. He leaned on the table that was under the shelter. "I really thought that you were going to leave because of me..."

"I'm not angry at you", Kanon smiled. "You said that because of Svida, right? You don't want her to get hurt, right?"

"That's true but..." Shade mumbled. "I think that I was a bit scared of death at that time... I thought that if I died Svida would have no one who would protect her."

"It's all right, Shade", Kanon said and hugged him. "I'm not angry. You just wanted to protect your remaining family."

"Thank you", Shade said and hugged Kanon. "By the way, who were you chasing before I saw you? Was it a friend?"

"...Sort of", Kanon mumbled and let go of Shade. "I used to know him when I was in military but I don't know if he recognized me..."

"I'm sorry for that", Shade said. "Were you good friends?"

"I'm not sure", Kanon mumbled with a faint blush. "He used to run away from me always when we were left alone."

_This girl sure is thickheaded_, Shade thought. _How can she not have seen that that boy was in love with her?_

"I kinda liked him though", Kanon said. "It was fun to see how he yelled at the sunglasses-idiot... Just like Yukikaze used to..."

"Who is Yukikaze?" Shade asked. "A boyfriend?"

"NO!" Kanon yelled and blushed deeply. "We used to work in the same unit but he died in the Raggs war..."

"I'm sorry for that", Shade mumbled. "Did you like him?"

"Who wouldn't like an airhead like that?" Kanon asked and her blush got even redder, if possible. "He was always so clumsy and he always got himself into trouble but he was so sweet person. I miss him..."

Shade patted Kanon's head and walked away. Kanon stayed at the shelter and thought about what she could do next. She decided that she had to get out of the church somehow even if it meant that she had to swim in the channels which would be the last idea she would ever use. She started walking around the garden and looking for items that she would be able to use as weapons. After walking around the garden she had found three knives from Labrador's tool box and one pair of scissors from Castors pocket. (She had had quite a trouble stealing them.) She was hiding near one of the channels while she collected her weapons. She put the knives into her right sleeve and the pair of scissors went to her left pocket.

_It would be best if I had some kind of short sword_, Kanon thought. _But Labrador went and seized mine..._

Kanon stepped to the channel and inhaled deeply. She held her breath and dived into the ice-cold water. She started walking under the water without anyone seeing her. After walking under the water for a while, Kanon started feeling a need to breath. Kanon was just about to go breath on the surface for a bit when Razette swam next to her and put one of her scales into Kanon's mouth. As soon as Kanon had swallowed the scale, she realized that she could breathe even underwater. She hugged Razette and motioned a question to her. She asked how to get to the town that was next to the Barsburg church. Razette nodded and motioned to Kanon that she would follow her.

* * *

Konatsu had run to the aircraft as fast as he ever could. When he had reached the aircraft he almost had collapsed in front of major Hyuuga and Ayanami when he tried to explain what had happened. Ayanami had immediately ordered the aircraft to stay near the town of the church. Konatsu had stayed inside ever since. Hyuuga had been guarding the aircraft and Ayanami had stayed at the entrance of the aircraft. No one could get inside the aircraft without getting noticed by either Ayanami or Hyuuga.

_She can't get inside with both of us here_, Ayanami thought. _Did she want this to happen or was it just an accident? Did she just try to talk to Konatsu? Where is that clone when we need her?_

"Earth to Aya-tan, I need your help!" Hyuuga's annoying voice yelled.

_Did Kanon really manage to kill her?_

"Aya-tan, I really have a trouble here!"

_What is that idiot fumbling now?_

"...Was that Yukikaze?"

_...Wait! What did he just say?_

"What did you say?" Ayanami asked with an irritated tone.

"_Now_ you listen to me", Hyuuga huffed angrily. "There's someone in that forest. I think that they're watching us."

"Why did you mention Yukikaze?" Ayanami asked with even more irritated tone. "He couldn't have been there."

"Someone moved there and I thought that that person looked like Yuki-tan", Hyuuga mumbled. "Maybe I was just seeing things."

"There really is someone here", Ayanami said after he had looked at the forest for some time.

"Of course, Aya-tan", Hyuuga said with an obvious tone. "We are here!"

"No, there is someone in that forest", Ayanami said. "Someone is hiding on that tall birch."

"Should I take them down, Aya-tan?", Hyuuga asked.

Before Ayanami could answer, one person had jumped in front of the duo that was standing outside of the military aircraft. The girl had a short and tom-boyish hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a black coat with golden edgings and white trousers that were partly covered by black knee-high boots. The girl looked like she would be ready to fight to death. Ayanami's eyes widened a bit when he recognized the person.

_Kanon!_

* * *

**Any thoughts about this chapter? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Haamut Menneisyydestäin

**A/N: Hello! I present you the 9th chapter of my story! 9? Really? Did I write so much already?**

**This time the chapter name is in Finnish and it means "The ghosts from my past". You can guess what it means but I think that it's kind of obvious... ^.^**

**Without anymore useless blabber I let you read this chapter.**

* * *

Ayanami looked upset but he wasn't nearly as upset as Kanon was. She would never had expected that she would meet her adaptive brother and one of his friends like this. It just couldn't happen like that. She wasn't ready to see Ayanami and Hyuuga there. Of course she should have expected that but she had just thought about how she would meet Konatsu and what she would say to him. She hadn't thought about what she would do if she met Ayanami or Hyuuga or both. She tried desperately to think abot what to say or to do when she saw that Hyuuga moved.

"What are you people still doing here?" Kanon asked. "Why did you use that clone in order to get me back to the military?"

"You wouldn't have come if we would have used another way", Ayanami said coldly. "Are you ready to come back?"

"I'll never come back", Kanon said with a threatening tone. "Not after what you did to Teito and Mikage."

"Should I take this as a challenge?" Ayanami asked coldly.

"Whatever you decide to think about it", Kanon mumbled. "I can't change another people's opninions."

"You're right about that", Ayanami sighed. "And that will be the last thing you've ever been right about."

Suddenly Ayanami's wars surrounded Kanon. It tried to attack Kanon's heart in order to kill her but suddenly Kanon wasn't there anymore. Someone had jumped between Kanon and the wars and that person had thrown himself and Kanon away from the wars. That person had short black hair and he was wearing eyeglasses. He was wearing a normal waiter's outfit with the apron. His temple was bleeding slightly but he didn't seem to be badly wounded. When Kanon saw his face her eyes widened in shock and she almost started stuttering.

_He can't be here_, she thought in shock. _He just simply can't be here!_

The unkown man stood up and faced Ayanami. Ayanami's eyes widened in shock and Hyuuga went speechless. All of them just stood still when Kanon slowly stood up. She glared at Ayanami and stood protectively in front of the raven-haired man. She was just about to attack the two warsfeils when the raven-haired man opened his mouth.

"I don't really know what's going on but I think that it's a bit unfair that two scary warsfeils are attacking a little girl."

It took some time for anyone to register what the man had said. Hyuuga was the first one to say anything.

"You can't be alive, Yukikaze!" he yelled. "You died ten years ago! How in the world are you here?"

"That's something that I would like to know too, Yukikaze", Kanon whispered. "How exactly were you able to find me?"

"I can explain that later, Kanon", Yukikaze whispered. "And you'll get to explain why you are fighting with these two. Now we'll need to get away from here."

"That's what we really need", Kanon whispered and grinned. "I hope that those fyulongs still live here."

Kanon whistled with a very high pitch. Suddenly a huge herd of fyulong dragons took off from the forest behind Kanon and Yukikaze. One of the younger fyulongs flied very down so Kanon was able to jump and get a hold of its foot. She caught Yukikaze's hand and pulled him onto the fyulong's foot. They managed to fly quite a log time before crashing down into the great fountain that was in the middle of the Barsburg Church. Shade, who happened to be next to the fountain felt like he would be soaked to the bone by a typhoon. When he saw that the mini-typhoon was caused by Kanon he almost snapped.

"GET HERE AT ONCE, YOU DELINQUENT!" he yelled. "YOU'RE ALWAYS CAUSING OTHERS TROUBLE AFTER TROUBLE!"

"I'm sorry", Kanon laughed while she tried to get up from the fountain. "I didn't expect to cause a typhoon. I just needed to get out of there."

"I won't stand this anymore!" Shade said with an angry tone. "I'm going to tell bishop Labrador everything you did! You're going to follow me!"

"Follow us, Yuki", Kanon whispered with a wide grin.

Shade dragged Kanon to the Eastern Greenhouse. Yukikaze followed the duo and tried to be as invisible as possible. He didn't even produce any sound when he walked up the stairway behind Shade and Kanon. He slipped inside the greenhouse right after Shade and Kanon had entered. He stayed right behind Kanon and Shade without making any voice. When Labrador saw him, his eyes widened for a second but then his expression went back to his usual smile.

"What is it now, Shade?" Labrador asked gently. "Did Kanon cause trouble again?"

"She didn't just cause trouble", Shade said and his voice shook because of anger. "She caused a typhoon at the fountain and almost scared everyone to death!"

"That's not good, Kanon", Labrador smiled. "We need to take care of the curch, not to destroy it. Now, who is your friend here?"

"Oh, this is Yukikaze!" Kanon smiled. "We just happened to get slightly in trouble so we needed to get away as fast as possible."

"What?" Shade exclaimed. "Just an hour ago you said that he was dead! How is he here now?"

"I don't really know", Kanon said. "Please don't burst a vein."

"I don't really remember it", Yukikaze mumbled. "I just remember a bishop and a kid."

"A bishop and a kid..." Kanon whispered. "Was the kid brunette? Did he have green eyes?"

"I-I think so", Yukikaze said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll show you!" Kanon exclaimed and stormed out. After ten minutes, she came back dragging Teito right behind herself.

"Was it this guy?" Kanon asked. "Was this kid with the bishop?"

"Well, he looks like a taller version of that kid but I can't really be sure", Yukikaze mumbled. "I can't remember it so well... I just remember that the bishop spoke Raggs language with the boy."

"What did he say?" Kanon asked. "Tell me everything!"

"You're even harder to deal with than Ayanami-sama was", Yukikaze mumbled. "Well, it can't be helped..." Yukikaze exhaled and started speaking again. "I don't really remember anything about that day. I just remember that the bishop said something about opposing Verloren and that the change will start soon."

"I'll kill that Vertrag someday", Kanon mumbled with an irritated tone. "He was always ahead of others..."

"Did you just say something about Ayanami?" Teito asked suddenly. "Don't say that you have a connection to him too."

"He was Ayanami's begleiter but he got killed at the Raggs war", Kanon said. "I understand if you won't believe me."

"If Mikage came back to me as a pink dragon after his death I don't really have any trouble to believe you", Teito said. "Is this really the guy who's death almost made him insane?"

"If you take it like that", Kanon mumbled.

"What? Insane?" Yukikaze exclaimed with a scared expression.

"Shhhtt!" Kanon hissed. "I'll explain that later, okay?"

"What is your relationship, by the way?" Labrador asked suddenly.

_What is it exactly?_ Kanon thought. _He's the guy I loved ten years ago but do I still love him? I used to love Labrador-san before I "died" but do I love him now? Who do I love?_

"I don't know", Kanon said with a blush and a confused expression. "I have no clue..."

* * *

**Any thoughts? I'll accept flames too since the winter will be cold in here :) So please review!**


	10. Tiden som slutar

**A/N: I'm sorry! My stories are not going to follow the real storyline anymore (About Yukikaze's past, death etc...) You'll know what I mean if you've read the raws of the new chapters. I'm kinda sad for what happened in the newest chap but *SPOILER* We'regoingtoseemylittleairhead! *SPOILER ENDS!* I'm so glad for that... :D**

**This time the chapter name is Swedish and it means "The Time that Stops". You can guess the meaning inside it! \^o^/**

**Now, off you go with the chap 10!**

* * *

Kanon held her breath. Her heart was beating far too fast. She couldn't think about anything to say. She just thought about herself and Yukikaze and Labrador. She knew that she liked both of the males but she wasn't sure if the feeling was love. She could see that Labrador still had feelings for her but she couldn't read Yukikaze at all. Yukikaze had saved her from the superior whom he had admired and loved. Hyuuga's reaction when he saw Yukikaze was very real but Ayanami had always been Ayanami. No one could ever know Ayanami's plans. If Yukikaze was going to deceive Kanon, she would most likely break completely.

"Is something wrong?" Labrador asked gently. "You seem to be feeling ill."

"If you're not feeling well, I can escort you to your room", Yukikaze said and took Kanon's hand. Kanon suddenly shook it away.

"Leave me alone!" Kanon shouted suddenly. "I... I need time to think... I don't know anymore..."

Kanon ran away from the greenhouse. She tried to hide somewhere in the church but suddenly there was much more people than usually. When she had turned a corner she bumped into Castor's chest.

"Help me, Castor!" Kanon cried. "You're the only one who can help!"

"Please calm down, Kanon", Castor said. "I'll help you as soon as you calm down!"

Castor took Kanon's hand and took her to a quiet place in the garden. He picked up some of the edible flowers and gave them to Kanon. She started munching them slowly and eventually her breathing got steadier and steadier. When she was breathing normally and her heart was not beating too fast she could finally speak to Castor. She told him about how she wasn't sure what she falt for Labrador and Yukikaze anymore and how she was afraid that Yukikaze was deceiving her. She also told Castor that she wouldn't be able to handle the shock of being deceived.

"I think that you should ask him", Castor said. "I don't think that he's lying to you but if you really want to ask then do it."

"But what about my feelings?" Kanon asked and leaned her head in her knees which she was holding on her chest. "Don't you have anything to help me with them?"

"Well... Can you describe your feelings?" Castor asked. "I might be able to help you that way."

"Well, when I'm with Labrador I'm always feeling happy and I'd like that feeling to last", Kanon whispered. "But when I'm with Yukikaze I feel fluttering in my chest and I'm somehow scared all the time. I don't even know what I'm scared of..."

"Ummm... I think that you like both of them", Castor said after a long pause. "But your feelings for this Yukikaze seem to be far stronger than what you feel for Lab..."

"I'm sorry", Kanon said immediately.

"Why?" Castor asked. "You can't decide who you fall in love with. Besides, I think that you should already have the freedom to love without getting hurt anymore."

"Thank you..." Kanon mumbled powerlessly. "I think that if I lose anymore people who are dear to me, I'll really break..."

"It's all right, little delinquent", Castor smiled and patted Kanon's head. "I'll make sure that you're not going to lose any more dear people."

Kanon smiled and stood up. She started walking slowly towards the Eastern Greenhouse. Castor followed her and smiled gently always when she looked at him. When they finally arrived to the greenhouse they saw a funny scene where Teito glared at Yukikaze murderously and Labrador was trying to calm the duo down. Teito looked like he would want to yell at Yukikaze but he didn't do so. When Kanon entered Teito almost ran away from the greenhouse. Kanon looked behind Teito with a confused look on her face.

"What happened here?" Kanon asked quietly. "Why is he so upset all of sudden?"

"It seems that he remembered something from his past", Labrador said quietly. "He was almost going to attack Yukikaze-san but then he suddenly changed his mind."

"Did you say something to him, Yukikaze?" Kanon asked with a low tone.

"I might have mentioned the Raggs king", Yukikaze whispered. "He looked like he would kill me at any second."

"Of course he would look like that!" Kanon snapped. "It was his father after all!"

"Father?" Shade asked. "Are you trying to say that that kid is the prince of Raggs?"

_I wasn't supposed to say that!_ Kanon thought. _What do I do now?_

"He can't be the Raggs prince", Yukikaze said. "The Raggs prince died whe he was very young."

"Oh... Then I probably mistook Teito for the prince accidentally", Kanon smiled. "By the way, where will Yukikaze sleep?"

"I think that he can sleep in the same room with you, right?" Labrador said innocently. "It won't be a problem, right?"

_Well, I've had to sleep with males before, too, but this is a bit different thing_, Kanon thought. She cleared her throat and said: "If it's alright for Yukikaze, it's okay."

Yukikaze had paled and started stuttering. Kanon looked at her friend amusedly while Labrador's expression changed from scared to confused. Castor was holding his breath and Kanon was sure that he was actually trying to hold his laughter. Shade's expression was unreadable but Kanon thought that he was amused too.

"Are you saiyng that you can't sleep in the same room with me?" Kanon said with a sweet smile. "We won't be sleeping in the same bed. After everything we've been through together you're saying that you can't sleep with me?"

"I... I think that it's alright for me", Yukikaze stuttered. "The...room, I mean!"

_Wow... He really said that_, Kanon thought. _My little Yuki has become brave!_

"Well, I'll ask the sisters to prepere the room for you two", Castor said. He nodded slightly to Kanon. Kanon smiled back at him.

"I'll leave too", Shade said. "The dinner will be served soon."

"We'll need to go too", Kanon said with a wide smile. "You two must be starving. Let's go to eat."

The trio headed downstairs and went to the great hall. They sat next to Shade and Svida and Kanon introduced Yukikaze to a whole heap of people. Even Labrador was smiling even though Kanon knew that he was feeling jealous. She smiled from her heart's content and she even started to forget the sadness that had been staying in her chest from the second when she heard about her adaptive parents' death. She was even laughing a bit and that made Labrador smile even more. Kanon was just smiling there and she finally had someone to love. What could Labrador wish more for her?

After the dinner, Kanon and Yukikaze walked to the guest room of the church. Yukikaze looked out of the window with awe. He could never have even imagined a view like that. The only thing he could do was to stare at the beautiful scenery. While Yukikaze was staring at the scenery, Kanon changed into her nightgown and went to her bed. After standing there for a while, Yukikaze realized that he probably should go sleep too. He quickly wen to bed and an awkward silence fell on the room's atmsphere.

"Hey, Yuki", Kanon whispered. "Was all of this Ayanami's plan?"

"What?" Yukikaze asked. "How could it be? He didn't know that I was alive. I was hiding in this district. Actually I had seen you two years ago here but when I saw that warsfeil attacking, I just had to escape and stay away. When I heard that you had died I just..." Yukikaze coughed and continued: "I think that I was in some sort of coma for these two years. When I saw those aircraft I just knew that something was happening and that it had something to do with you." He coughed again and continued: "I just had to go and see what was happening. I'm glad that I came there."

Yukikaze started coughing very much suddenly. His coughing increased rapidly and suddenly it sounded that he was spitting something out.

"Are you alright?" Kanon asked with a worried voice.

"Y-yes", Yukikaze whispered. "I just have some cold."

Yukikaze touched the blood that he had coughed onto his bed's sheets.

_There's not enough time!_

* * *

**Opinions? Suggestions? Thoughts? Please review!**


	11. Rakkaani mä löydän

**A/N: This is the 11th and final chapter of Doppelgänger! I'm going to continue the story in another fic but it hasn't got any name yet so if you have ideas feel free to review! I'll be open to your ideas.**

**This time the chapter name is Finnish and it means "I'll find my love" Guess the meaning! ;D**

**Off you go with the story!**

* * *

_He can't be alive! He died in front of me! That soldier killed him in the Raggs palace! It can't be him!_

That kind of thoughts were filling Ayanami's mind. His hands were clenching the armrest of his chair. His expression was his normal calm one but the insides of his mind were a complete mess. He had been so shocked about seeing Yukikaze that his hands had been shaking so much that he couldn't let go of his chair. Hyuuga had been looking at Ayanami worriedly and occasionally trying to talk to him with no results. The other members of the Black Hawks hadn't realized this sudden change in their superior.

"Are you alright, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asked quietly. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm alright", Ayanami said with a low tone. "I'm just a little tired."

_So he's not alright_, Hyuuga thought. _He'd never admit that he's tired if he was alright._

"Fine..." Hyuuga mumbled. He walked to Konatsu who was still looking out of the window.

* * *

When Kanon woke up, she couldn't remember who was sleeping in the other bed of the guest room. She got up from her bed and walked to see who was sleeping in the other bed. She lifted the covers a bit and looked at Yukikaze gently. She gently touched Yukikaze's eyebrows and slowly moved her finger to Yukikaze's lips. She suddenly noticed that there was some blood on the corner of Yukikaze's mouth. She also saw sone blood on Yukikaze's bed sheets. Her eyes widened and she gently shook him awake.

"Where did this blood come from?" Kanon asked after Yukikaze had opened his eyes. Yukikaze's eyes widened and he started stuttering.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened. The opening door revealed Svida who looked a bit scared. She was carrying a heap of clothes in her hands.

"Err... Bishop Castor asked me to give these to Yukikaze-san", Svida said quietly. "Umm... Are you having a staring contest?"

"No, we're no having a staring contest", Kanon laughed. "Yuki is just being stubborn again." Kanon took the clothes and threw them right into Yukikaze's face.

"I'll wait outside when you're changing, Yuki!" Kanon announced and left the room with Svida. Kanon crouched down and leaned her head on the wall of the corridor while Svida walked away. She heard Yukikaze coughing again and she was sure that he was coughing up blood again. She decided that she would tell Labrador about it. She knew that he would be able to do something to Yukikaze's bloody coughing. When Yukikaze came out of the room, Kanon quietly slipped in and changed into her coat and trousers. She left the room and caught Yukikaze's arm. They walked to the hall for breakfast.

"Has it been happening much?" Kanon asked. "The coughing, I mean."

"No..." Yukikaze mumbled. "It doesn't happen so usually. It's not so dangerous, though..."

"Not dangerous?" Kanon exclaimed. "You were coughing up blood last night and now you say that it's not dangerous? What if you die?"

"I won't die", Yukikaze said and smiled gently. He patted Kanon's head and said: "We need to go eat, right?"

Kanon nodded sadly and followed Yukikaze. They went to the great hall and started eating their breakfasts. They didn't talk at all while they ate so the atmosphere around them was quite icy. Kanon munched powerlessly her bread when Labrador walked to see her and Yukikaze. He smiled gently and took a bread to himself. He started a friendly chat with Kanon and Yukikaze. He asked what did Yukikaze do for living for the ten years after the Raggs war. Yukikaze told them that he had been working in a cafe. He also told them that he hadn't met his family for those ten years because of all the painful memories.

"Hey, Lab", Kanon said suddenly. "Do you know what it means when a person starts coughing up blood?"

"Usually it means that something is wrong with the person's inner organs", Labrador said quietly. "Why would you ask something like that so suddenly?"

"Yukikaze started coughing up some blood last night and he won't tell me why!" Kanon said suddenly. Yukikaze started coughing again and this time both Kanon and Labrador saw that he coughed up some blood. His expression was very pained and he paled suddenly.

"Come with me", Labrador whispered to Yukikaze. They stood up and left the hall. They left Kanon alone there. She stared after them with an upset expression.

_He will die_, Kanon thought and tears started forming into the corners of her eyes. _He will die and I haven't even apologized him. What do I do now?_

Kanon ran away from the hall. When she had gotten in the garden she couldn't supress her feelings and she let out a loud cry. She let her tears flow as much as they wanted and kneeled down near a bush. She cried and trembled next to that bush. Suddenly someone put a hand on Kanon's shoulder. Kanon looked at them and saw Teito and Hakuren looking at her with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Teito asked. "Why are you so sad?"

"Yukikaze..." Kanon whispered and suddenly started to speak in Raggs. _"He's going to die and I didn't even get to apologize for what I said! I'm so useless!"_

_"It's alright"_, Teito said in Raggs. _"Where is he now?"_

_"I don't know..."_ Kanon whispered. _"Labrador took him somewhere..."_

_"Let's wait here"_, Teito said. _"I'm sure that Labrador-san will explain everything later..."_

Kanon nodded and followed Teito and Hakuren. They went to Razette's fountain and started studying. Kanon helped the two with their studies and asked sometimes questions about the Bible. Sometimes she asked so tricky questions that she needed to check the answers herself. When the clock was already four in the evening and they hadn't seen either Labrador or Yukikaze, Kanon really started to get scared.

"How is he...?" Kanon mumbled. "I need to see Lab..."

Somebody touched Kanon's shoulder. Kanon looked behind to see who it was and she saw Yukikaze standing there and smiling like he always did. He looked like nothing had happened. There was no blood on his clothes and the color of his skin was normal again. Suddenly Kanon couldn't help but jump to hug Yukikaze and kiss him on the lips. Yukikaze's eyes widened and when Kanon let go of him she looked like she would kill Yukikaze.

"I thought that you would die!" Kanon said with tears forming into her eyes. "Don't you understand how scared I was for you? I thought that I would have to see you die again!"

"It's alright", Yukikaze whispered and hugged Kanon. "Labrador-san fixed everything. I'm not going to die."

"Hope so", Kanon whispered and blushed.

"By the way, what are we going to do from now?" Yukikaze asked with a deep blush. "I mean, we are a couple now, are we?"

"I'll become a spy for the church", Kanon whispered. "I'll infiltrate the military and have a good talk with Ayanami even though it meant my death."

"Then I'll become your partner", Yukikaze said and winked his eye. "Somebody needs to keep guard on you."

"...Was that a joke?" Kanon asked. "You can't tell where is right or left and you're going to become a church spy? No way!"

"Well, Labrador-san said that I would do well in that job", Yukikaze said and smiled.

"...Fine", Kanon mumbled.

_The End._

* * *

**Ideas? Opinions? Thoughts? Feel free to review!**


End file.
